


How Kageyama and Hinata Realized the Feelings are Mutual

by I_am_addicted_to_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ATTRACTIVE BOYS DOING ATTRACTIVE THINGS, Eventual Smut, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Smut, alchohol, drunk kagehina, sexy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_addicted_to_yaoi/pseuds/I_am_addicted_to_yaoi
Summary: Hinata and kageyama get shitfaced at a volleyball party and make out, only to go to Kageyama’s house and strip and fall asleep, thinking they did the nasty the next morning, and realize that the feelings might be mutual?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other ships that I am too lazy to put in
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Extra cool kool-aid and kissing

Karasuno just won a game, and Daichi planned to have a celebration party. He and his boyfriend, Sugawara, decorated the gym with lights and speakers, they also bought lots of food because knowing the team, they needed triple the amount that they would normally need.  
“I think that’s all we need to do” Daichi said as he wiped his forehead with his arm.  
“Yep I think so! So all we need to do is get the team here at 8:00!” Suga replied, shining his pearly white teeth at Daichi.  
“Yeah, I’ll text them in the group chat” Daichi said as he gave Suga a kiss on the cheek and then left.

8:00 PM  
PARTY TIME!

The whole team was at the gym and they were all talking and having a good time. Kageyama and Hinata were goofing around, as usual. Keep in mind, the two have had the biggest crushes on each other since the beginning of high school, but they were both sure that their feelings toward each other were definitely not mutual. 

Tanaka and Noya, of course, snuck Vodka into Hinata and Kageyama’s Kool Aid without them knowing. The two first years were still goofing off, oblivious to the attempts of flirting from one another. Tsukishima, on the other hand, saw the vodka be poured into the two cups, and Tsukki being Tsukki, dared Hinata to chug the cup of vodka Kool Aid. Hinata, of course, accepted and downed the whole thing in 5 seconds. Kageyama felt competitive and chugged his in 3. Of course they both asked for more so one of them could win the competition.  
“Tanaka! Noya! Get those two more COOL Aid!” Tsukki said, emphasizing the “kool” so they knew what he meant.  
“That tasted a little bitter” Hinata said.  
“You idiot that’s just kool aid flavor” Kageyama snapped back, bonking Hinata on the head.  
Tanaka and Noya came back with two large glasses of special Kool-Aid. Hinata and Kageyama both chugged them at the same speed and finished at the same time. They of course, asked for more. The same thing happened. Over and over and over. They decided to stop once they Weren’t able to walk in a straight line. This was when Suga and Daichi realized that Kageyama and Hinata were drunk. They started walking over to them, but they flopped out of the door before they could get there.

They ran a couple of feet outside the gym before collapsing onto the ground, laughing.  
“Hahaha! Thet wathhhsh fuhhn” Hinata slurred  
“Hahaaaaaaaaa” Kageyama laughed. They looked at eachother for a very seconds before Kageyama said “HINATAAAAAAA I LIKE YAOUUUUUUU!”  
“Waaaaaat? I likuh yaouuuuu tooooo kagsssss” Hinata said back, wobbling while sitting down. He crawled over to Kageyama and into his lap. Grabbing Kagayama’s face with both hands, he said “sooooo yaouuuu won’t mind if I do tissssss?” As he mashed their lips together. Kageyama was shocked at first, but he soon accepted his fate. He licked Hinata’s bottom lip asking for permission, and hinata gladly accepted, opening his mouth, and soon their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. It was a sloppy kiss since they were both drunk, but it was great nonetheless. Hinata whined into Kageyama’s mouth asking for more. Kageyama move his mouth down to Hinata’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys before moving back up to his mouth. They resumed their kiss until Hinata whined again. Kageyama parted his mouth from Hinata’s and got up.  
“Come on letshshssss go” he said as he grabbed Hinata’s wrist and drug him off of the ground. The two drunken teens stumbled to Kageyama’s house, it wasn’t that far and Kageyama’s parents were rarely home. They wobbled up the stairs and into Kageyama’s bedroom. Hinata lifted his arms up and said  
“Off” Kageyama got the hint and took Hinata’s shirt off, soon they were both in just their boxers. Kageyama flopped onto his bed, and Hinata fell on top of him, and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Hangover  
> Thinking al of the wrong things  
> Kissing  
> Discovering feelings?


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was the first to wake up. He of course, had a massive hangover.

The next morning, Hinata was the first to wake up. He of course, had a massive hangover. He stretched out and noticed that he wasn't in his room, and he was being cuddled by someone... AND IN HIS UNDERWEAR?! He looked around as to not wake up the mystery person behind him, and he was DEFINITLEY not in his room. He decided to quietly break out of the spooning position that he was locked into, and turn around to see who the hell this person was. He turned and saw a puff of black hair, but the person had some of the blanket over his face (due to Hinata carelessly throwing it when he turned around) so Hinata thought "Who the hell is this?" he pulled the blanket off of the boy's face, and realized that it was Kageyama, also in his boxers. "OH SHIT" Hinata almost said out loud. "Did I have sex with Kageyama?!" he thought as he ran into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw the hickeys on his neck. "SHIT!" he yelled. "Morning" A voice said from behind him. he turned and saw Kageyama leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, still on only his boxers, rubbing his eye with his hand. Hinata immediately turned bright red and slammed the door in Kageyama's face. "Ow! Dumbass what the hell is wrong with yo-" Kageyama was cut off by realizing what he had just saw, hickeys on Hinata's neck, Hinata in only his underwear, and god damnit he was in his underwear too! "Hinata come out!" Kageyama yelled, blushing almost as hard as Hinata. Hinata slowly opened the door and peeked out.

"GET ME SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" he screeched before slamming the door again. Kageyama grabbed one of his shirts, and opened the bathroom door and threw it at Hinata. "THIS IS ONLY A SHIRT!" Hinata yelled.

"yeah because my pants are too big for you, stupid." Kageyama said. "Now get out of there" Hinata walked out, pulling the shirt down so it wouldn't show his boxers. Kageyama of course, blushed harder. "What the hell happened last night?! I can remember chugging Kool-Aid and that's it." Hinata said as he tried and failed to remember anything.

"Did we... have... sex?" Hinata said, looking like a tomato at this point.

"Well, you can walk so... no." Kageyama said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Hinata yelled, and if he could blush any harder, he was.

"What that is supposed to mean, is that if we did have sex, I would have not gone easy on you. And you can walk so we didn't, that is the end of that" Kageyama said as he was pulling a shirt over his head.

"Okay... but that doesn't explain what happened. I know we got really drunk, but how?" Hinata asked, finally calming down.

"I think someone put some alcohol in our drinks. and since we kept chugging them, someone had to be doing it every time..." Kageyama replied, thinking so hard that his brain might explode.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS TANAKA AND NOYA! AND TSUKKI KEPT ASKING THEM TO BRING IT TO US! THEY PLOTTED AGAINST US!" Hinata screamed. "And whyyyyyyy do I have hickeys on my neck?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, let's get to practice, we're late" Kageyama said. They both put some practice clothes on (Hinata wore some of Kageyama's old ones from middle school so they fit him) and went to the gym. They got to the gym and the team was already there. They both got some odd looks, but they thought that everyone drank alcohol at the party.

"AYYYYYE BROS!" Tanaka and Noya screamed in unison as they ran at the two younger boys.

"oOoOoOo whats thisss??" Tanaka asked, poking Hinata's neck where the hickeys were.

"Nothing" Hinata said, blushing again and backing away. Kageyama got awkward also and looked at the ground.

"HEY I SAW SOMETHING LAST NIGHT!" Noya piped up. "THOSE TWO WERE HARDCORE MAKING OUT AFTER THEY RAN OUT OF THE GYM!" He yelled.

"oOoOoOooooo and then you two..." Tanaka said as he was shoving his pointer finger through a hole he made with his hand. "WHAT NO" Hinata yelled, once again, turning to a tomato.

"Yeah we concluded that that didn't happen" Kageyama said, glaring at Tanaka and Noya. The whole team, due to Noya screaming like a bird, heard the whole thing.

"JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, HINATA AND I DID NOT FUCK!" Kageyama yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice. Hinata literally fell over due to so much embarrassment. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were laughing, Daichi and Suga's jaws were on the floor, and the rest of the team were absolutely silent. They finished practice and went back to Kageyama's house to retreive Hinata's clothes. The two were at Kageyama's house and Hinata had his own clothes on now. "

Kageyama do you have food? I'm hungry." Hinata asked, walking into the kitchen and unknowingly swaying his hips as he walked.

"Oh... um... yeah its in the cabinet. Help yourself" Kageyama said, averting his eyes to the window.

"Thank youuuu" Hinata said with a smile. Kageyama’s cheeks flushed bright red. Kageyama spun Hinata around and away from the cabinet. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU-" Hinata said, interrupted by Kageyama pressing his mouth to Hinata’s

“Dumbass.” Kageyama panted once he pulled away. As if unknowing of what he was doing, he ran his pointer finger up and down Hinata’s throat, running it along his collarbone, then moving up to his jawline. “You can’t distract me with…”

"With what?” Hinata asked, starting to blush for what seemed like the 500th time today

"With, you know…” He gestured at all of Hinata. “This.” Hinata leaned back against Kageyama’s front. He felt a rather large thing pressing against him, and he blushed even more

“That’s not fair, Kageyama” he said, and Kageyama made a soft whimpering in Hinata’s ear. He was bent in half, curling up around Hinata to as if he was to never let him go. “You’re not allowed to distract me either”

“With what,” Kageyama gasped desperately. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s cheek, then mouthed his way down Hinata’s neck, almost leaving more hickeys.

"No more marks, Kageyama." Hinata gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. "I have to go now..." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Okay" Kageyama replied, walking Hinata to the front door. Kageyama leaned down and pecked Hinata on his pink and swollen lips. "Bye" Hinata walked out of the door and freaked out. Does Kageyama like him too?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Hinata tries to find out if Kageyama likes him
> 
> REQUESTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS


	3. "Heather"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to confess to Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE READSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> Since today is December third, this chapter will somewhat be inspired by the song "Heather" by Conan Gray!
> 
> My cousin helped me write this chapter! check out her Wattpad: Kuroos_Evil_Laugh

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN HINATA'S POV**

Hinata started walking back to his house thinking about the recent events with Kageyama. Getting drunk, making out, going to sleep almost naked? And then today? He was 99.9% sure that Kageyama likes him. But, there was still that .1% that was not so sure. So Hinata being Hinata, decided to ask around. First he asked the one and only, Tsukishima Kei. Why? Because Tsukki has a whole separate phone for his blackmail pictures and facts, that's why. He texted Tsukki when he got home. 

**Hinata**

HEYYYYYYYYY

**Tsukki**

What. I'm studying for my final, and you should be too.

**Hinata**

I have a question. Does Kageyama like me??

**Tsukki**

well, yeah he does. It's kinda obvious.

**Hinata**

How?

**Tsukki**

well, if you don't beleive me, here:

**_Tsukki_ ** _sent three attachments_

You see the way he looks at you?? I'm going to go study more, bye.

Hinata looked at his phone in awe, he had never realized that before. Well, actually he did, a few times actually. When they were in the changing room, Kageyama would stare, when they were in class, Kageyama would stare. When they were almost anywhere, Kageyama would stare. its not nesearilly about the staring, it was how he did it. Kegeyama always, ALWAYS stared at hinata with a glint of longing in his eyes, as if he wanted to be with Hinata at all times. Hinata thought that that was just Kageyama just being a weirdo, but now that he thought about it, it's true. But, just to be safe, he would ask one more person, Suga. Suga is the one person on his team that is super honest, and will tell him the truth. 

He called Suga.

"Sugawara Senpai I have a question!"

"Whats up, Hinata?" Suga replied

"Does Kageyama like me?"

"Of course he does! He is ALWAYS staring at you, and he has eased up on the name calling and teasing, he also blushes whenever you smile at him, or generally just acknowledge his existence. He ALWAYS tells EVERYONE how much he likes you! wait... did you just notice?" 

"Yeah! He makes my hears go all 'GWAAAAAH' and my stomach go 'FWOOSH'" Hinata yelled through the phone

"Haha! thats Cute! you should go talk to him!"

"Okay! Thanks mom!" Hinata said as he hung up. He realized what he had just said and got embarrassed. Suga also realized what Hinata said and put his hand on his face and giggled. 

Hinata was skipping to Kageyama's house and the butterflies in his stomach were doing backflips, He was going over there to confess, after all! He was about five minutes away from Kageyama's house and had to stop and calm down before he continued on. He finally made it to Kageyama's house and saw something he wished he didn't. He saw a gorgeous blonde girl through the window, clearly flirting with Kageyama. She was hugging him and visibly laughing, Kageyama was laughing along with her. They looked like a couple? Oh. OH. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears as he sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball, knees up to his chest, arms resting on his knees and his face hidden in between his arms and chest. He started crying. He was trembling with anger and sadness. GOD DAMNIT WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?

He looked up and at the window again only to se Kageyama looking out of it, strait at him. they locked eyes just long enough for him to see that Hinata was crying. Kageyama ran to the front door, but before Kageyama could even step off of the porch, Hinata got up and ran. he ran and ran and ran. the tears were rolling down his face and he was struggling to breath. He made it to his house and blocked Kageyamas phone number. How could he be so stupid to think that Kageyama could actually like, maybe even love, him? Kageyama was way out of his league, that explains that beautiful girl at his house. Hinata was done. He hated Kageyama. He hated him for his stupid good looks, for his warm and welcoming eyes, the way that he only showed his true self around him... FUCK HE COULD NEVER HATE HIM! HE LOVED THAT IDIOT! AND HE THOUGHT KAGEYAMA LIKED HIM BACK! thats what a kiss means, right? Why would Kageyama even kiss him? He wanted to go back before that stupid party, and never even go. Hinata fell asleep crying that night, thinking about what he is going to do when he sees Kageyama at practice tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> THE PICTURES TSUKKI SENT ARE NOT MINE!!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Kageyama POV 
> 
> chapter will be short, it starts off when Kageyama is goofing off in his house with the blonde girl.
> 
> School has been HELLA stressful but I will keep trying to upload daily!


	4. "Heather" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the blonde lady and why is she with Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLEEEEEE
> 
> PART TWO OF THE HEATHER PART OF THE SERIES! READ FURTHER TO FIND OUT WHO MYSTERY LADY IS!  
> \---------------------------------------------  
> Oba-Aunt

**KAGEYAMAS POV**

"Kageyama! Hello!" A blonde woman said as she came through the door of the Kageyama household.

"Oba!" Kageyama said as he saw his aunt, his mom's younger sister in the doorway. he jumped into her arms and gave her a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were little!" The woman said. Kageyama's mother walked out of the kitchen where she was making dinner. 

"Tsugi How nice of you to drop by! I am making dinner, you are welcome to stay if you like!" Mrs. Kageyama said. Kageyama's aunt Tsugi was visiting from America, which she moved to when Kageyama was only eight years old, and she only came back every few years because she has been so busy with her career in modeling. Tsugi was 24 and Kageyama's mom was 41. She kept in touch with Kageyama and always sent him the coolest things from America. she also agreed to stay for dinner, and as they were cleaning up the food, she got a call.

"Hello?"

...

"Oh... well why didn't you tell me BEFORE I came?!"

...

"Yeah well hold on a minute" Tsugi looked apologetically at her sister and said "I am TRULY sorry for such short notice, but my manager did not get me a hotel to sleep at while i visited you guys, so would it be ok if I stayed with you for my time here?"

"Of course! you can sleep in the guest room! Kageyama! go get the room ready!" Kageyama's mom replied, scooting Kageyama away to get the room prepared.

"She said I can stay, so you are lucky that you still have a job, BAKA" Tsugi said as she hung up. 

**~Time Skip~**

Kageyama walked into the room where his aunt was staying. 

"Oba I have something to tell you..." He said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"What's up, Kageyama?" She asked, putting down her book titled "Hookers or Cake"

"Well... I like someone, and I think they like me too..." He said, still blushing.

"OOOOOOO Tobio has a cruuuuuuuuuuush!" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"OBA! shushhhhh" Kageyama said as he was giggling. 

"Who is the lucky lady?" Tsugi asked.

"Well... they're a friend... and the she is a he" Kageyama said.

"OH! okay then let me correct myself, who is the lucky gentlemannnnnn?" Tsugi replied back.

"Wait, you aren't disgusted?" Kageyama asked, now following his aunt into the living room.

"What? Why would I be? Tobio," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking him in his eyes, Kageyama could swear she could see his soul "You love who you love, and nobody, and i mean NOBODY has a say in it, and if you think your friend likes you back, go for it! Tell him how you feel!" She said, hugging him. Tsugi ended the embrace, and looked at Kageyama, only to see that he was crying tears of happieness, and laughing. she started laughing too, and they hugged again. The hug ended, and Kageyama just so happened to look out of the main window, showing the sidewalk in front of his house and he saw a little figure that was shaking, he stared at it for a few seconds then it moved. Then the figure moved, only to show the tear streaked face of Hinata Shoyo. Kageyama immediately ran to the front door, but as soon as he opened the door, Hinata was gone. "Whats wrong?" Tsugi asked him. Kageyama's happy tears immediately turned to tears of sadness, confusion, and fear. 

"That was the person I was telling you about... he was crying on the sidewalk? I don't know why though..." He said, his voice shaking.

"hey... hey... its gonna be fine! I promise!" Tsugi said, hugging Kageyama and rubbing his back and patting his head while he cried into her shoulder. "Shhh... shhh... now, go rest and you can talk to him tomorow." Tsugi said.

Kageyama went into his room and called Hinata, no answer. Texting might do it. Left on delivered. Kageyama kept calling and texting all night, he didn't get a wink of sleep. He wonders what he did that made Hinata treat him this way. He decided he would talk to him tomorow at morning practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER  
> litterally everyone being confused  
> kageyama being wierd  
> hinata being sad and moody  
> locker room kissing??


	5. Confession and Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ART USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MINE

The next morning, the two boys woke up and made their way to morning practice. They saw each other as they were about to walk into the gym, so they had no choice to walk in together. The boys walked through the door, and the whole team looked at them, SOMEONE (Tsukki) told the team about what was going to happen yesterday.

Suga walked up to Hinata and asked, "How did it go?" Hinata was still standing next to Kageyama so he turned his head at Kags, glared at him and looked back at Suga and said

"I'll tell you in a minute." Suga said okay tell him after everyone left the changing room.

"Okay everyone! go get changed for practice!" Daichi yelled. The changing room was utter chaos, Tanaka was choking Noya with his shirt, and Asahi looked as if he was going to have a stroke because of it. Suga and Daichi were dying of laughter. Everyone left the changing room to go get warmed up for practice except Suga and Hinata.

"What happened?" Suga asked.

"Well... I went over to Kageyama's house to confess after I talked to you..."

"Oh? Well that can't be it, what happened after?"

"After that, I was walking up the sidewalk and then I saw someone with Kageyama..." Tears started to well up in his eyes "she was really pretty and they were hugging and laughing, she was super young too... I think... I THINK THATS HIS GIRLFRIEND. AND HE KISSED ME MORE THAT ONCE! I THOUGHT THAT KISSING SOMEONE MEANS YOU LIKE THEM" Hinata said the last part as the tears started to roll down his face.

"Oh no... I don't know what to say... thats a dick move, kissing you then being in a relationship with another person. I think you should ask him if he is in a relationship... that seems like the best way to go. I'm so sorry Hinata." Suga said as he pulled Hinata into a hug. Then they could hear the club room door open then close. It was Kageyama.

"Erm... Daichi told me to see what you two were up to." He said.

"Oh! I was just giving some advice! I was just leaving!" Suga said as he walked out of the room. Hinata stared at Kageyama with a look only described as murderous.

"why are you still here?! get out Im grabbing something!" Hinata yelled.

"Oi dumbass, i was in the clubroom the whole time." Kageyama said.

"What do you mean"

"What I mean is that I never left and hid around the corner and faked coming in so I wouldn't be caught. And now that I know why you have been so pissy with me today, let me explain." Kageyama said. 

"Explain what. I know already." Hinata said as he tried to shove past Kageyama.

"Wait there, you have it all wrong." Kageyama said as he pinned Hinata against the a locker. "my 'girlfriend' is actually my mom's younger sister, my aunt Tsugi. She is staying with us for a while and the reason that we were hugging and laughing is that i told her about you and came out as gay to her, too. Then we saw you crying in front of my house but you bolted before i could even get off of my front porch." Kageyama said.

"Oh... so... um do you..." Hinata blushed as he realized he overreacted

"Like you? Yes, you dumbass. of course I like you" Kageyama interrupted Hinata. Hinata blushed even more as he realized that he was still pinned against a locker. "Oh I'm sorry, Kageyama said as he released Hinata. Hinata, instead of leaving, grabbed Kageyama's face and kissed him. Kageyama pulled away and said "Wait, so does this mean we're dating?"

"I guess so." Hinata replied, grinning. Kageyama leaned forward and touched Hinata's forehead with his own. Kageyama kissed Hinata again, but this time the kiss was more passionate, slow. Hinata was once again pinned to the locker. Hinata nibbled on Kageyama's bottom lip, Kageyama complied and opened his mouth. Hinata's tongue slipped inside Kageyama's mouth, and Kageyama's in his. their lips were molded together. Hinata moaned into Kageyama's mouth, and that made Kags go insane. He grabbed Hinata's ass and pushed it against him. He was hard as a fucking rock. Hinata rocked his hips against Kageyama, earning a deep groan from the other.

The door opened.

"Hey you guys need to get out hereee..." The voice of Noya appeared then faded out. "OHMYGOD WHAT" he screeched then ran out of the room. Kageyama and Hinata soon followed. Of course Noya was telling the team, its Noya of course. "KAGEYAMA AND HINATA WERE MAKING OUT IN THE CLUB ROOM" Noya screeched. His voice echoed througout the whole gym. The team saw the two boys walking out of the club room and just stared. 

"Hey! are you guys daaaaaaating?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah..." Kags and Hinata both said in unison.

"FUCK YEAH WE NEED TO HAVE A PARTYYYYYYYY!" Noya yelled.

NO ALCOHOL THIS TIME, NOYA!" Asahi yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGGGGGG  
> that makeout scene made be HELLA uncomfortable to write lol
> 
> Next chapter  
> PARTYYYYY  
> party shenanigans and maybe smut idk  
> there will DEFINITLEY be alcohol  
> MARRIAGE
> 
> WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME YOU SILLY GOOSES


	6. Partyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME  
> CHAOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLEEEE
> 
> idk if there will be smut this chapter so wait and seeeeee

The party took place at Suga's house. Suga's home was huge, turned out that his family was incredibly wealthy, you would think a rich kid would act super stuck up like Tsukki, but Suga was super nice, and never talked about his money, in fact nobody knew that Suga was rich until Daichi suggested to have the party at Suga's house because his parents were out of town for a few weeks. The first people to show up were Daichi and Asahi. They planned to decorate the downstairs before the younger boys got there. Kiyoko and Yachi arrived second with all of the food that they made the night before. The second years came after Yachi and Kiyoko, Tanaka and Noya smashed through the door, eager to see Suga's house, while Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and and Narita walked in behind them, apologizing for their stupidity. Tsukki and Yamaguchi came next, with LOTS of alcohol, nobody was surprised. 

"Go put it on the table" Suga said. "we are going to play a drinking game later"

Hinata and Kageyama were the last to get there. they were greeted with welcoming arms. "Okay everyone! Help yourselves to the food! there is water and soda in the fridge!" Suga said. Everyone talked back and forth for about an hour while snacking and drinking. 

"Hey! Everyone come here!" Daichi said from the living room where there was a big open spot for everyone to sit in a circle. "We're gonna play a game!". everyone made their way over to the living room. "Okay, here are the rules of the game" Daichi said as he was carrying several bottles of varying brands of alcohol. "So, we are playing drink or dare. It is basically truth or dare but if you don't want to do the dare, or tell the truth, you take a shot" Daichi explained, opening a bottle of vodka. "Okay who wants to go first?"

"I will." Tsukki said with a grin. "Hinata. Truth or dare" 

"Dare!" Hinata shouted. 

"I dare you to sit on Kageyama's lap for the rest of the night" Tsukki said, hoping to embarrass Hinata. Hinata got up, trotted over to Kageyama, and sat on his lap. Kageyama ended up being the flustered one. It was now Hinata's turn.

"Ennoshita, Truth or dare"

"Truth."

"Are you and Tanaka dating?" Hinata asked. Ennoshita took a shot. 

"HEY!" Tanaka yelled. The game went on like that for around two hours, everyone was drunk, Kageyama ended up in a Maids dress with thigh high socks and cat ears. Daichi would not stop saying "Whats popping bitches". Asahi and Noya were making out every two to the minutes, Ennoshita and Tanaka disappeared into another room, and everyone else was just being chaotic.

Suga started playing music, that caused Kageyama and Hinata to dance on a table and Hinata was throwing it back on Kageyama and fell. Noya proposed to Asahi and he said yes, Daichi was the priest. While everyone was bopping to the music, Hinata and Kageyama got off of the table and Kageyama picked Hinata up bridal style and carried him to one of the guest bedrooms. He plopped Hinata down onto the queen size bed and stared at him.

"What" Hinata said, gazing up at Kageyama with his beautiful brown eyes. Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and kissed Hinata, wrapping his arms around him, causing him to fall over onto him. Hinata wound his fingers in Kageyama's hair as their tongues clashed. Kageyama flipped over, letting go of Hinata for a brief moment, then beckoned to him. Hinata came over, and sat on Kageyama's lap. He leaned down and kissed the Raven haired boy. He scooted backwards and started rocking his hips back and forth on Kageyama's thigh. Kageyama didn't' know what to do, he just watched as the little tangerine rubbed against him. Kageyama had enough of that, so he moved so that Hinata was now just sitting on the bed, pouting. Kageyama leaned forward and unzipped Hinata's pants, taking them off along with his boxers with one swift motion. He put his middle finger up to Hinata's mouth.

"Suck" He said. Hinata sucked on Kageyama's finger until Kageyama said "Stop" He let his finger go with an audible "pop" Kageyama spread Hinata's legs apart and lifted his hips up. "Ready?" He asked.

"Just do it before I change my mind" Hinata said, breathing heavily. Kageyama leaned in and kissed Hinata while inserting his finger inside if Hinata to the first knuckle. He could hear Hinata's heart beat faster, so broke the kiss and whispered into Hinata's ear,  
"I love you, Hinata" in a low and raspy voice. 

"Hngh~" Hinata moaned as Kageyama mover his finger all the way in and begun to move it. "M-More~" He managed to breath out. Kageyama inserted a second finger and began scissoring inside of Hinata. He rubbed against a certain spot and Hinata's walls clenched around his fingers as he arched his back "AAH~ Right there! Don't stop! AAH~" Hinata yelled out, probably loud enough for the whole team to hear, but they didn't care. Hinata was a moaning mess and was starting to grind against Kageyama's fingers causing them to hit his prostate over and over. "AH~ COMING!~" Hinata yelled as he arched his back and let out the loudest moan in history as he climaxed. Kageyama took his fingers out of Hinata and walked over to the bathroom to wash them off. He came back to Hinata, still out of breath, layed down on the bed with his head against the headboard, and patted the spot next to him. He took off the Maids dress to reveal that he was wearing a white lace thong, but the undergarment was not doing a very good job of covering him up, because it was quite see through. Hinata looked at him in awe, then crawled over to 

Kageyama and sat on his lap once again. Hinata took his own shirt off, then Kageyama's tiny thong. Hinata was completely naked, Kageyama was also, except for the thigh high socks that he decided to leave on. Hinata positioned himself above kageyamas length, then inserted it into himself slowly. It was quite the stretch.  
Hinata felt mostly pain, but then he started moving and then felt the pleasure. Hinata was bouncing up and down on Kageyama's length, then it hit his prostate and his walls clenched "AAAAH!~" he moaned and started going faster. Kageyama pulled out then put Hinata in doggy style and pounded into him. "Ah~ AH!~" Hinata moaned as kageyama found his sweet spot again. "Coming!~" Hinata managed to moan out.  
"Lets come together~" Kageyama said. with one final thrust, Kageyama came inside Hinata and Hinata's semen was all over his hand, because he had been jerking himself off too. They both got cleaned up and then went to sleep, cuddling. 

Sugawara opened the door to the guest room where Hinata and Kageyama were "Hey Guys! We are all gonna have a sleepover so you are welcome to stay the night-" Suga's voice faded out when he realized that the two were just about to fall asleep. "Oh... OH GOODNIGHT" Suga said as he walked away and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READINGGGG
> 
> hehee i was right the smut made me uncomfortable
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> idk ill make it up as i go. next chapter is probably the last chapter sooooo yeah :D


	7. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit!" He yelped as he flopped back onto the bed. "What the hell did you do Bakeyama?! My ass hurts- WHAT THE HELL I'M NAKED?! And... YOU'RE NAKED?!" Kageyama started laughing as Hinata covered himself with blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOO sorry my internet has been doing a stupid so I haven't been able to update.
> 
> plus im a good kid so I do my schoolwork (im making this when i'm supposed to do work shhhhh)
> 
> this chapter is not my favorite but I hope you like it!
> 
> this chapter is hella short lol but i'll be updating again today haha

The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. Kageyama was the first of the two boys to wake up. He remembered last night's events and blushed as he was looking at Hinata, snuggled against his chest. 'cute' Kageyama thought, kissing Hinata on the head and hugging him tighter.  
"Morning" Hinata mumbled as he started to wake up.  
"Oh I'm sorry to wake you up..." Kageyama said.  
"It's fine" Hinata said, starting to get up. "Oh shit!" He yelped as he flopped back onto the bed. "What the hell did you do Bakeyama?! My ass hurts- WHAT THE HELL I'M NAKED?! And... YOU'RE NAKED?!" Kageyama started laughing as Hinata covered himself with blankets.  
"You seriously don't remember?" he said, still laughing.  
"Of course I don't!" Hinata yelled. Kageyama was a little hurt, given it was their first time doing "it" and Hinata didn't even remember.  
"Erm well... we did... it?" Kageyama said as he averted his eyes away from Hinata.  
"Oh... that makes sense." Hinata said. "well... did you like it?"  
"well yeah I did. It was with you wasn't it?" Kageyama said, still not looking at Hinata.  
"Where are our clothes?" Hinata asked.  
"Over there in the corner. I'll go get them." Kageyama said as he got out of the bed. 'oh my god he is actually really hot...' Hinata thought, taking in the view of Kageyama walking over to the pile of clothing, still naked. 

The two boys got dressed and started their way to the kitchen to see where that wonderful smell was coming from.  
"Oi, nice ass" Hinata whispered as he smacked Kageyama's ass.  
"hey what the hell? don't do that or I won't help you walk" Kageyama said. That made Hinata stop. They made it to the kitchen to see that everyone was already awake. Suga and Daichi were making breakfast, it looked to be bacon, pancakes, eggs, and coffee. Everyone else was sitting in the living room talking about whatever they were talking about. The two walked over, more like Kageyama walked, Hinata waddled, and sat down next to Yamaguchi on the sofa.  
"Morning lovebirdssss" Tanaka said, batting his eyes.  
"No offense, Tanaka-senpai, but you have no room to talk. you disappeared with Ennoshita halfway through the party" Kageyama stated, shrugging his shoulders. Hinata looked around the room,  
"Where is Ennoshita-Senpai anyways?" Hinata asked.  
"He is still asleep." Tanaka said, getting up to grab a piece of bacon off of a plate, only to het his hand smacked by Suga.

Everyone knew that Kageyama and Hinata had sex last night, and if they didn't, Hinata's limping was a dead giveaway. The team said their thanks to Suga for allowing them to stay over, and went back to their homes. Kageyama and Hinata went to Hinata's house to watch a movie. They snuggled through three movies and when it was time for Kageyama to leave, Hinata walked him to the door.  
"Bye Hinata! Thank you for having me over." Kageyama said as he was walking away.  
"Wait!" Hinata said, running over to Kageyama and hugging him. He looked up at the surprised Kageyama with his honey brown eyes "I love you" He said, burying his face into Kageyama's chest.  
"I love you too, Shoyō" Kageyama said.  
"Oh.. you called my by my real name? I will call you Tobio then." Hinata said, looking up and smiling. Kageyama pulled Hinata into a bear hug, they stayed like. Kageyama pulled away, kissed Hinata, And then walked away. They hung out almost everyday, and went on dates every weekend. They were so in love, they couldn't spend a week without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Time skip!!


	8. Shoyō Hinata, will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposalllll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HOMIES
> 
> SORRY THIS CAME OUT SO LATE! I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE TAB THAT THIS WAS ON AND GUESS WHAT
> 
> IT DIDNT SAVE! 
> 
> N E WAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE WHOLESOME BOIS!!

Kageyama and Hinata moved in with each other after they graduated high school, though they were on seperate volleyball teams, they were still able to see each other. The two had been dating for four years, and with their fifth anniversary coming up in a few weeks, Kageyama had plans to propose to Hinata. The two were still in touch with their old team, as well as other teams! Kageyama had grown quite close to Kiyoko, since Hinata always wanted to go to "Brunch" with her and Yachi. What even is brunch? After graduating high school, Kiyoko now coached alongside Ukai at the Karasuno gym, and Kageyama had something planned, but he needed to know if it would work. He had Kiyoko's number, so he called her,

"Good afternoon Kiyoko!" Kageyama said happily through the phone.

"Hi Kageyama! What's up?" Kiyoko said in a cheery tone

"Well, Hinata and I's five year anniversary is coming up, and I have plans to propose to Hinata. I have a ring already, I just need to know if I would be able to use the gym at Karasuno?" 

"Oh wow! Congratulations Yama! I just need to ask Ukai, he's here with me at the gym right now...... He said it's fine, only if the team has a meet up and helps decorate!" Kiyoko said.

"Thank you so much Kiyoko! And I will need all the help I can get for this, I have so many plans! Just don't let anyone tell Hinata." 

"Of course! We'll meet up in an hour!" Kiyoko said, then hung up. Kageyama felt so happy to have a friend like Kiyoko. He figured that he should go and get some decorations and stuff. 

**Time Skip**

Kageyama walked into the Karasuno gym, still used to seeing it because the team met up here to play volleyball every two weeks or so. Kiyoko, of course, told the team about Kageyama's plans, and they all freaked out. Kageyama explained his plan to the team, and they all picked out what part of the project they would be doing. The team got to decorating! Asahi and Tsukishima strung Lights and streamers from the ceiling, while Noya and Tanaka did a surprisingly good job of making a heart out of rose petals in the middle of the floor. Kageyama, Kiyoko, and Yachi all worked on hanging up a canvas for a projector that was on the ceiling to project onto. Yamaguchi worked on the 3d rose heart right beside the canvas. Kinoshita and Narita worked on hooking up the speakers. The decorating was finished in exactly three weeks and it was time for the big moment. Kageyama took the ring out of a drawer and put it into his coat pocket. He was walking over to Hinata, who was sitting on the couch eating cookies. 

"Oi, Shoyō we're gonna go the old gym, the team is waiting for us." He said, trying to hide his smile. 

"Sure babe! Let me just get my shoeeeees on... Okay! Lets go!" Hinata said as he pulled his left, then right shoe on. The two boys got into the car, Kageyama driving. 

"Oh and, there is a surprise there too!" Kageyama said. Hinata didn't bother to ask what, because Kags took things like surprises VERY seriously, surprises were meant to be surprises. The two arrived at the gym, got out of the car and started walking. They stopped at the door when kageyama said, "Okay, now close your eyes." as he put a blindfold over Hinata's eyes.

"yamayamaaaa what are you doing?" Hinata said as he started giggling. Kageyama opened the door to the gym and guided Hinata through it, into the heart of rose petals, in front of the canvas. Kageyama pulled out a remote, untied the bandana that was around Hinata's eyes, and pressed play. Hinata took in the scene before him, golden fairy lights all around him, roses... he looked in front of him as the song Electric Love by BØRNS started to play. There was of course something playing, but what? Hinata observed closer, now seeing that it was all the clips of his and Kageyama's quick attack. The video came to an end, "Tobio..." Hinata said, as he saw his boyfriend, HIS boyfriend walking twoards him. 

"Shoyō, I am the luckiest man alive..." Kageyama said, standing in front of Hinata. "I love you with all of my heart, and I never want to let you go, so if you wouldn't mind, will you turn the page and start a new chapter of your life with me?" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. " Shoyō Hinata, will you marry me?" Kageyama asked, kneeling down to the ground and pulling out the ring box and opening it. Hinata was shocked, he had just been proposed to? OH MY GOD HE HAD JUST BEEN PROPOSED TO!

"Yes!!!" Hinata shouted, starting to cry. Kageyama stood up and Hinata jumped into his arms and kissed him. The two boys were crying of happiness. When Hinata let go of Kageyama, a ring was slipped onto his finger. It was a diamond ring with alexandrite, his birthstone, in the shape of an infinity symbol with one big diamond in the middle, with the word "fly" engraved on the band of the ring. Hinata cried even harder as he took in the sight of the ring, and then his teammates coming out of the club room. 

"Congratulations!!!" they all said in unison, hugging the two. while in the embrace, Kageyama mouthed the words "Thank you" to Kiyoko through his smile. Kageyama was genuinely smiling, Hinata was the only one who had seen this...

"OH MY GOD?! KAGEYAMA IS SMILIIIING? WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE A SATAN CHILD?" Tanaka yelled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Tana" Ennoshita said, bonking Tanaka on the head with a flower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER  
> WEDDINGGGG
> 
> LAST CHAPTER :(


	9. A Sweet Ending to a New Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD
> 
> School has ben a big phat booty cheek, and I have some family shenanigans going on at the moment! But... I FOUND SOME TIME TO UPLOAD HEEHEE
> 
> This is the last chapter sooooo thank you all who made it this far!

A few months later was the wedding. Kiyoko and Yachi decorated the scene beautifully. The wedding was going to take place in the woods, surrounded by trees. There was a large clearing there, it was a large circle of nothing. no trees, no bushes, nothing. But it was the perfect spot for Kageyama and Hinata! Kageyama was at his and Hinata's apartment, while Hinata was getting ready at Suga and Daichi's house. Kageyama was wearing a simple black tux, with his har done nice, he even got a haircut! Hinata was wearing a white tux that fit his body shape perfectly, accompanied by a veil that was longer than he was tall. 

Hinata put on some face powder and called it good, so he was ready. Hinata's best man would've been Kageyama, but ya know... he is marrying him so his best man was Kenma! Kenma was, very strangely, exited? He was way to exited, if he could have done a backflip he would have. Kageyama's best man was Oikawa, for some odd reason. He just felt close with Oikawa, because he was the first person Kageyama came out to, and Oikawa was super accepting, kind of like a mom. ( **A/N Before this whole fanfic happened, kags came out to oikawa as gay, so there ya go!** ) Hinata was walking out the front door to Suga's car when he heard Daichi yell.

"Hinata! Your Veil!" Daichi had Hinata's long white veil attached to a crown of jewels in his hand. He handed it to Hinata and got into his car with Suga and Bokuto. Hinata looked at the veil and almost started crying. 'this is really going to happen. I'm marrying the man of my dreams today...' he thought to himself then got into the car. Kageyama was already there mingling with the guests, which included the whole teams of: Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani, Kageyama's mom and aunt, and Hinata's mom and sister. ( **A/N basically all of the "basic" teams? Idk they are some of the teams we are introduced to earlier in the anime/manga** ) Hinata had to sneak around everyone, especially Kags, so he wouldn't see him and freak out. The time for talking came to an end at sunset, that was when Kiyoko switched on all of the fairy lights she had strung around the trees on. The two women had decorated the place in the woods amazingly. There were white streamers strung around the circles of the trees, and accompanied with the lights, it looked magical. The two also made some makeshift stairs that lead up to the arch, which was also decorated in lights, streamers, and roses. There was a long white runner ther went up to the arch, and on both sides there were the seats that the guests would sit in. On the other side of the clearing, there was a canopy lit up by fairy lights and candles, and had tables and chairs under it. In the center of it all, was the wedding cake. The cake was a six tier, chocolate cake with white icing. the decorations were beautiful. there were artificial roses, along with edible pearls. The best part about it though, was the topper. It was a statue of Kageyama and Hinata dancing, Kageyama's arm around Hinata's waist, Hinata's arm around his neck, both of their arms extended in front, clasped together. 

The time for the ceremony came, everyone took their seats and Kageyama and Oikawa were standing at the arch. 

"Congratulations Kags." Oikawa said as he hugged Kageyama. 

The song "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles started playing over the bluetooth speakers ( **A/N** **OKAY FUNNY STORY, I heard this song like a day ago and I was like... OMG HINATA IS THE SUN SO THIS WILL PLAY WHEN HE WALKS DOWN THE AISLE** ) Hinata came out from the trees, carrying a bouquet of roses, the flower of his birth-month, June. He had his Veil on, trailing behind him as he walked down the aisle toward where Kageyama, Oikawa, and Kenma were waiting. As soon as Kageyama saw Hinata, He started crying. Hinata reached the arch. 

"Hey" He said to Kageyama.

"Hi" Kageyama said back. 

The two boys were now facing each other and they were going to exchange vows. Kageyama went first. He pulled out a little slip of paper and read, "You are my mine. My puzzle piece. Even after just meeting you, I felt like I'd known you my whole life, and now I get to know you forever, as your husband and best friend." He said, starting to cry again. Hinata wiped the tears of happiness off of his cheeks, and read his.

"While climbing the attractive Mount Everest of your mind, I attempted to hike a little higher to take a peek at your soul. I lost my footing on that trail... and there is where I fell in love." He said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Natsu, the ring Bearer and the flower girl, jogged up to the two boys. She handed them their rings and then ran away. The two boys snickered at the little girl. Kageyama took Hinata's hand in his. 

"I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unbreakable bond. It is a reminder of my eternal faith and unwavering dedication. I will cherish you now, and forever” He said as he slipped the ring onto Hinata's finger. Hinata then took Kageyama's hand in his.

“With this ring, we forge a new path on our adventure together. I love you, always, as my husband as well as my best friend.” and He slipped the ring onto Kageyama's finger. 

"You may now kiss the groom!" he priest announced. The two moved closer together and locked lips. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. Everyone cheered and clapped. Fireworks went off in their heads. The marriage was official, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, happy.

The feelings were indeed, mutual.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you all for readinggggggg  
> I cried while making this chapter it was cute. I enjoyed writing this so much! 
> 
> Thank you to whomever made it to this point, and thank you to whoever was reading since chapter one came out :)  
> especially thanks to my cousin, who helped me out so much with this story! 
> 
> There is going to be a christmas special out soon!! I promise it will wither come out before or on Christmas!


	10. I apologize for my stupidity

Teehee hello fellow homosapiens of this earth

I am SO SORRY that I didn’t publish the Christmas special, I am not going to lie, I lost motivation. But when I got the motivation back, I didn’t have any ideas or time😭

So if you wonderful human beings want to give me some ideas to post in another fanfic which would be a different book of oneshots, that would be epic lol

Thanksssss 😁

AND HOLY SHIT 1K READS?!?! WHAT THE PICKLE FRICKLE THANK YOUUUU

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> hangover  
> Thinking all the wrong things  
> More kissing  
> More feelings
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN FOR NEXT CHAPTER THE STUFF ABOVE ARE IDEAS!


End file.
